Tales of Captivity
by ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: Everyone gets caught at least once. - Chaptered story depicting times that the junior team members have been abducted. - Discontinued, see profile-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first of a series; not necessarily one shots so it could be considered a chaptered fic instead. I'm not too fond of keeping up with chaptered fics, but the max this one would have is six anyway, each one centered around a different member of the team. Anywho, reviews are appreciated!

:-:-:

"_Don't worry, everyone gets caught at least once."_

:-:-:

It was her first time. She reflected on what she did wrong, what mistakes she made to wind up bound to a piece of furniture in some man's basement-turned-laboratory. Her conscious wouldn't admit that she was afraid. Instead, she created excuses, reasons why her heart pounded so terribly fast and sweat began to soak through her clothes. And even more reasons for why her eyes occasionally stung and watered.

Because it was dark. Because it was hot. Because he was smoking.

After the first hour, she had stopped struggling. The man was so 'kind' enough as to alert her with each hour's passing, though the small amount of relief made her more wary than calm. There was always a hint of… something in his voice that made her body tense every time he spoke.

She wasn't scared. He didn't scare her. It was just nervousness. Just nervousness.

At the third hour, he came to stand in front of her. She couldn't quite make out what he had behind his back, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't a piece of candy.

"Are you _afraid_ little girl?" Venomous. That's what she had wanted to describe the sound as before. His voice leaked venom with each word. Her heart rate increased against her will.

"No."

The chuckle that came along with the painful yank of her hair managed to make that rapid beating stop for a few seconds.

"You _should_ be."

A switch snapped on and instinctively she closed her eyes at the sudden brightness. There was no time for her to fully adjust to the light as he pulled down on her ponytail, snapping her head back against the edge of the chair. Blinking rapidly to re-focus her vision, she found herself staring straight into her captor's eyes, and the maddened look in them chilled her to the bone.

She refused to be scared.

On his face was a huge grin, and she couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly be planning to do to her. Rape? Everyday torture? Surely he wouldn't murder her, even though that was his MO in the crimes her team had been pursuing him for. Surely he would have sense and not murder a member of a team associated with the Justice League, which he didn't have any sort of fighting chance against. Surely he wouldn't. He wouldn't.

Tauntingly he removed the object from behind his back – a serrated knife.

She screamed.

:-:-:  
When she had first disappeared, he had just assumed that she had taken on Robin's habit of going off on his own during missions. Not that he cared, she was usually screwing something up and getting in the way anyways. But once Miss Martian and Aqualad had announced that their target had gotten away, he began to worry. Just a little.

"So, if he's gone, and Rob's back, where's Artemis?"

He almost regretted asking the question as the team glanced amongst one another, muttering 'I dunno's and shrugging. It placed a bad feeling in his chest, and although the thought of her plotting something against them in her absence crossed his mind, he decided to check around the area for her. Superboy offered to help, searching in the opposite direction. The offer was accepted, and the two of them split up, their meeting point being with the rest of the team. Miss Martian kept them mentally linked up in case something happened.

He refused to even _think_ about being worried.

The speedster covered numerous areas of where their pursuit took place but found no leads to what could've possibly happened to his teammate. No stray arrows, no torn pieces of green cloth, _nothing._

Skidding to a stop, he took one more glance around the area before sighing.

_Guys, I can't find anythi-_

It was almost too faint to hear, but he heard it. A scream: long, loud, and probably painful to the lungs of the person doing it. There was no mistake about it, it was female.

His heart felt like it dropped into his stomach.

:-:-:

She wasn't afraid. No, after the sight of that menacing tool being dangled in front of her, already stained with some other young woman's blood, she wasn't afraid at all.

She was _terrified._

The chair didn't break like she desperately hoped it would as she struggled furiously against her bindings. As the man took his time sharpening the blade, he laughed at her. A dry, _evil_ laughter that could only belong to a killer. A killer that enjoyed what he'd done and reveled in what he was about to do. Tears formed as she battled the rope, ignoring the blood that soon dripped slowly from the torn skin of her arms and the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

_Please just break! Please!_

After she finally admitted to herself that the chair was an enemy and wouldn't break, she resorted to constant screaming, just praying that someone would hear her. Her throat ran dry quicker than she expected, and just like that, her last resort turned into forced squeaks that rivaled a mouse.

She was done for. No one would hear her, no one would find her. He was going to kill her.

She was going to _die._

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she couldn't fight them back this time. Her body shook with sobs, her breath catching in her throat every so often. At the very least, she would've accepted dying in battle. Not in some pervert's basement in the middle of _nowhere _where _no one_ would find her body. That wasn't the way she wanted to die. She didn't want to die at _all._

Once the sound of metal screeching stopped, Artemis felt as though she was completely lost. All that shifted through her mind were apologies and 'thank you's to everyone she knew for her lies and the fact that they accepted her anyway. Her lips trembled and she attempted struggling once more as the form she feared stepped into her view.

"Looks like you still have some fight in you." His hand reached out and she flinched, though it was just an oddly gentle caressing of her cheek. "How _cute._"

Taking hold of her hair once again, the man forced her to look up at him, her eyes red and watery. "Any last words?" The grin on his face suddenly made her nauseous.

"_I _have some last words for you!"

Artemis blinked and suddenly the grasp on her hair was gone and her tormenter disappeared as well. Confusion gripped her, but with a quick look around, she found all the answers she needed.

There was no way her blurry vision could keep up with the amount of blows being dealt, but she sure knew that it was more than enough to drive a person unconscious. She didn't really mind if the boy killed him, in fact, she would actually enjoy that. But for the sake of his own sanity, she decided to try and stop him.

"Wa- K-Kid Flash…" She croaked, her voice so hoarse and soft that she didn't think he'd be able to hear her. He did somehow, and stopped pounding his fists into the already bloody mess in his grip. His panting reached her ears, and she almost thought she needed to snap him out of it again, but then he took in a deep breath and turned to her.

"Geez, Arty. I could hear your screeching from halfway across the world."

His playful tone and his somber facial expression didn't match, and she took note of that as he started to untie her. Once released, her limbs felt so sore that she could barely move them. The awkward way her arms had been tied behind her back did a number on her shoulders, and she could already tell she wouldn't have much luck with her bow for a few days. It didn't take long for him to completely finish – he was a speedster after all – but once he did, he began to say something that she couldn't quite make out. Attempting to stand, the blonde hadn't realized that her legs had fallen asleep at some point and collapsed.

Of course, he wasn't called Kid Flash for nothing.

He caught her, her body quivering uncontrollably. Wally could hear her struggling attempts at regulating her breathing. It was hard seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

"Besides the obvious, are you alright?" He asked, his voice oddly softer than he wanted it to be. It didn't bother him much, but when Artemis nodded in response he released a sigh of relief.

"That's good… I guess."

Abruptly, Artemis weakly pushed away from him, trying again to stand on her own. Her legs were so shaky that it was obvious to Kid Flash what he had to do.

"Alright, you may hate me for this, but I swear it's for your own good." Before the girl could have a chance to question or protest, he hooked his arm under her knees and swept her up into his grip. Thankfully, she didn't have enough energy to fight it, and simply rested her head on his shoulder as he carefully left the building.

"Why… why don't you just speed-run it?" She finally asked after a while of walking. Wally simply grinned.

"First of all, you wouldn't be able to handle it. Second, I want to enjoy the fact that I can actually carry someone besides Rob like this."

At the strange look she gave him, he fumbled to explain himself.

"I mean, not everyone on the team is as light as you two are."

The small giggle that came from the girl worried him. Right before he met up with the rest of their worried team, she whispered softly in his ear. It resulted in two things: more concern and a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"_Thank you._"

:-:-:

He refused to give her up to Superboy or Kaldur, despite the fact that his arms were throbbing due to the extended lifting. Instead, he directed them to where the criminal was so they could properly arrest him. No one asked why the man's face slightly resembled a smushed strawberry.

It was only when they returned to Mount Justice and explained the situation to Canary that Kid Flash handed the half-awake archer over. Right before he set her down, he took a page out of her book and whispered in her ear.

"_Don't worry, everyone gets caught at least once."_


	2. Wally

A/N: Part 2, assemble! I'm going to try and portray each chapter in a different way. You'll see what I mean as it goes along. This chapter focuses on Wally and his own experience with kidnapping. Read, review, and please don't fav or alert without reviewing. Really, those emails bug me when I see them.

:-:-:

He could only assure her that at some point, they all have been taken captive. Artemis had been taken care of by Canary, who managed to console the girl to her normal state. The archer's arm was in a sling, and she wasn't supposed to aggravate her shoulder anymore than it already had been. Once he got her to safety however, Canary had shooed him along with the rest of the team to bed.

Wally heaved a long, well needed sigh as he fell back against the plush comforter on his bed. Normally, he would've been disturbed by the lack of any sound in his room, but tonight it was most welcoming. The exhaustion from the day hit him hard, and he felt himself yawning constantly, despite it only being around eight o'clock instead of his usual ten. It didn't take long for the tiredness to convince his eyes to slowly close, lulling his breathing into a rhythmic pattern as all thought of the day faded.

:-:-:

_He awoke to an absurdly bright room and a pounding headache. Groaning as his eyes stung from the light, he retried his approach, bringing his hands to his face and slowly peeking out. The space was bare, except for the single, metal door across the room. Highly confused, he stood to his feet, shivering at the sudden chills he felt. Before making his way to what he presumed was the exit, he gave himself a once-over, a bit shocked to find that he was perfectly fine. Ignoring the small scratches and bruises, of course. _

_It seemed so weird. _

_Cautious, he took his time getting to the door, making sure to watch where he stepped in case there were any traps that he could step on or trip over. The path was oddly clear however, and before he knew it he was at the door. The single window on the door was a bit too high for him, but as he stretched and stood on the tips of his toes, he managed to peek out of the glass._

"_Hello."_

_Wally let out a yelp, falling backwards to the floor. The sudden face on the other side had startled him. Rubbing his lower back, he stood up again, peeking out of the window once more. The middle-aged woman was still there, her grey hair pulled into a tight bun. Her glasses sat on the tip of her nose._

_She reminded him of his grandmother, sorta._

"_Hey, um, lady? Could you get me out of here?" He tapped on the door, "There's no handle on this side. Actually, I'm not really sure how I got in here…"_

"_Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_His eyes widened in confusion. "Wh-what?"_

"_You see, I'm the one who put you there."_

_Alarms went off in Wally's head, and suddenly his chest tightened, knowing that this whole situation was definitely not good. _

"_Uh, I'm sorry lady, but you're kinda not my type." He laughed nervously. "I know a _perfect_ guy for you though."_

_Her amused laughter made him uneasy, and he found himself shifting. _

"_No, no silly boy. You're to be my newest experiment."_

_Great, it was a crazy scientist lady._

"_You see, like most other women, I don't take too aging well." When had he asked to hear her life story? "I've been watching you, and The Flash, and suddenly I came up with the thought: What if I can reverse aging with your powers?"_

_His head swam in confusion. "Er, how do you even think that's possible? It's not like I can run counter-clockwise on your face."_

"_Silence, boy." He could hear that he irritated her a little. "This room was built to drain your energy and absorb it. From there, I will have the ability to channel it into a liquid. With some modifications, I can adjust the formula and create the fastest, best anti-aging serum known to mankind." _

_Wally found himself gulping and inching away from the door. She was really starting to freak him out. What was all of that nonsense, anyway? It didn't sound logical at all. Even as his back pressed against the opposite wall, her voice rang out loudly._

"_Of course my boy, once all of your energy is drained and absorbed, you will die."_

_At her words, his body froze. She was going to kill him so she can look young again? Who the hell was this lady, anyway? Before he was knocked out he was… he was… _

_What the hell had he been doing before he woke up in this room?_

"_My machine is ready." Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts, causing panic to rise. "Don't worry, boy. This might take long, and it might be painful, but your powers will go to a _good _cause."_

_Before he could snap back with a snarky retort, the room began to vibrate. The once white walls glowed a light red, the room's temperature dropped to what felt like freezing, and he suddenly felt dizzy. Sinking down with his back against the wall, his head started pounding. It reminded him of when he had a fever once and his mother fed him tons of soup, reminding him that the food could cure all types of cold, in her book. Whimpering, he placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes, hoping that the spinning would just go away._

_An annoyingly loud shriek resounded through his head, not helping the pounding he was already dealing with. A loud crash only added to the pain. _

_But suddenly, he was in a different room, tan, resembling a lobby of sorts. He couldn't make much more of an observation though, because his stomach did a backflip and he suddenly found himself hurling up any hint of food that he had eaten at some point. A soft, disgusted sound piped up near him. He turned and looked up at the concerned face of his uncle. Somehow he wasn't surprised, though it might've been because his head was still swimming and he wasn't sure if could think properly or not at the moment. _

"_Hey, how're you holding up?"_

_Wally offered a thumbs up with one hand while wiping his mouth with the sleeve on his other. _

"_Peachy."_

"_That's good." The Flash leaned in close. "Especially since it's _not over._"_

_Wally screamed as his uncle's face contorted into that of the lady that kidnapped him. Her insane laughter echoed, and echoed and…_

Wally jerked upward in his sleep, sweat soaking his t-shirt and the sheets. Panicky, he looked around him, almost not recognizing where he was. Taking deep breaths, he reminded himself that he was in his room. Safe. Warm. With a sigh, he flopped back down and glanced at the clock.

Ten fifty-six pm.

Groaning, he rolled over and nuzzled into his pillow. The nightmare was a recurring one, one of the few that he was used to due to the amount of times he'd dreamt it up. Though the lady was locked away in a high security jail cell somewhere in a different city, the sound of her voice, the laughter, and her face still remained in his thoughts.

Wally soon gave up on trying to immediately fall asleep, instead lowering himself into counting sheep for the night. He could only hope to have a nice dream about girls in bikinis and hot chocolate this time.


	3. M'gann

A/N: See what I mean when I'm testing out writing styles? I've never written anything the way I wrote this chapter. Any concrit is greatly appreciated – I like keeping my writing ranges broad.

:-:-:-:

The air was thick in the training room as Black Canary stood with her arms folded, staring down the only other blonde in Mount Justice. Both had their eyes narrowed stubbornly, but Artemis was the one who opened her mouth first after the standoff.

"I am _perfectly_ capable of participating in training." She growled, despite having one arm in a sling. "I don't need both hands to fight, I've been trained to-"

"It doesn't matter how you've been trained," Canary was quick to cut her off. "I am in control here, and as your teacher, I command you to _stand down._"

Artemis clenched her fist, snarling before turning on her heels and storming back to her room. M'gann looked on worriedly as Canary sighed.

"Alright. Kaldur, Kid Flash. You two are up for today's first round."

:-:-:

There was a light tapping on her door just as she'd turned on the tv. Frowning slightly in irritation, the archer looked towards the noise.

"Come in?"

Slowly the door eased open, and although Artemis was grateful that it hadn't been Black Canary, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the martian stepped inside, leaning against the door as she closed it shut.

"Uh… can I help you?" Artemis asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

M'gann fidgeted, seeming to be unsure of herself. It was just about to get on Artemis' nerves, but the girl finally spoke.

"May I, um… sit with you?"

The blonde blinked, confused for a moment. Maybe the girl was just lonely without her usual company during training?

"Sure."

M'gann sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes fixated on the near muted tv. Sighing silently, Artemis increased the volume to a tolerable level and sat back against her pillow. She didn't really know what the program was about, but it was showcasing dramatized cases of actual deaths. It was currently telling the story of a violinist who fell down a staircase and broke her neck because she didn't want to injure her hands. Artemis was about to comment on how stupid that seemed, but M'gann cut the silence first.

"I… know how it feels to be kidnapped and then put on 'medical leave'. Everyone does, it's happened to all of us."

It hadn't been the type of conversation that she'd expected, but she found herself drawn into responding nonetheless.

"Well if you all know, then you know that no matter what anyone else says, it still _sucks._"

The martian giggled in response. "Yeah, I know. Wally tried so hard to convince me that it wasn't so bad, and that I could help out by cooking things for when they returned."

Artemis began to get a bit frustrated at the small talk.

"Look, are you here for a reason or-"

"They almost killed me too." The tone forced her to stop in the middle of her sentence, observing the girl with wide blue eyes as she continued. "They kept me directly above a pit of fire for thirty minutes, always putting it out right before I passed out. They wanted me to die, but they wanted me to suffer too."

Artemis sat silently as the older girl recounted her tale.

"It wasn't a warehouse, it was more like a storage unit… there were a lot of chemicals stored in boxes. I'm not sure if it was what we were going after them for, but they were talking about selling it, which would make it illegal anyway." M'gann paused to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "They had found a trash bin I think it was, some aluminum type cylinder and filled it with paper and trash. I was camouflaging myself, scouting the area for the others, but they had taken notice of me somehow. I still believe that they had a device to detect invisibility."

"They didn't grab me outright. They covered their faces with some kind of filtered masks, and lit something on fire. It was a rag, soaked in something, but I didn't know what it was. It didn't take long for whatever it was to work though, I was out of it within a minute."

"Chloroform?" Artemis pried. M'gann shrugged.

"I'm still not sure, I haven't familiarized myself with all of Earth's dangerous chemicals yet."

A laugh poured from Artemis. "I'm sure Wally would be willing to teach you. As far as I know, he has all of them memorized in alphabetical order."

The two girls indulged in the laughter, giggling for a few minutes before Artemis urged the girl to continue.

"I want to hear the rest, if that's alright."

M'gann smiled a bit and nodded, resuming her story.

"When I came to, I realized that they had tied me up to some hook on the ceiling. I couldn't move. The rope was thick, and my head was so foggy that I couldn't focus on anything. I noticed that the reason I couldn't think clearly was because of the fire they lit under me. I hadn't even noticed that I was sweating so much until some of it got in my eye. The group of people – there were men and women there – were talking about something, but I wasn't able to hear them. But I did hear my communicator go off, and Kaldur asking how the scoping was going. I remember feeling terrified, thinking that they'd be able to track them down or something, but in a way, what happened was both a good and bad thing."

She seemed to pause for dramatic effect, leaving Artemis inching closer, obviously intrigued. M'gann smiled. Right now, the usually stubborn and headstrong archer reminded her of a little girl at storytime.

"The leader – I guessed he was the leader because whenever he held his hand up, the group always got quiet - took the communicator when Kaldur was asking where I was, and I tried to tell them to stop but the heat was getting to be too much. I was seeing double, and I wasn't able to warn the others with telepathy. My powers were too weak."

"The leader got on the communicator, and I could barely make out that he was taunting Kaldur, telling him where I was and that if they called the League and gave up Superman that they'd let me go. Superboy cut in and argued at first, loudly, but then they pressed a button and I dropped down about a foot, the fire burning the ends of my cape. I screamed but it didn't burn me, I managed to lift up my feet just out of the way. I'm sure they heard me scream over the communicator, and that's what made them 'agree' to the deal. The leader pulled me back up and I remember that I was nauseous and I almost fainted, but they had put the fire out."

"For a while, I couldn't do anything but try to breathe properly. The gang was forming some sort of formation, aiming for a set up. Even if Kaldur had actually brought Superman and the league by, they weren't planning on letting me go. Luckily, the fire had been extinguished long enough that I had a bit of strength to send them a message."

"What'd you say?"

"I told them that it was a trap, that they needed a plan before they came to find me. Kaldur understood and started forming a plan immediately, knowing that time was of the essence. But Wally..." She shook her head, sighing lightly. "Wally just couldn't stop asking if I was okay. I tried to tell him to focus on the plan, but the fire had been rekindled, and I was left drained again."

"I don't know how long it had been, but it felt like _ages_ before they showed up. I didn't know how much longer I could've lasted."

"I can relate." Artemis muttered, sighing heavily at the memory. "I thought I was a goner."

M'gann placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's alright, you're safe now."

Artemis smiled, but then urged her to continue the story, making her laugh. "Alright, alright."

"After who knows how long, they came. At first it was just Kaldur, and he was feigning passiveness with his arms raised and his hands visible. I saw him glance up at me, and the fear that flashed in his eyes. I must've looked horrible, because he suddenly began to do things more hurriedly. I knew I had warned them, but I wanted to scream "look out!" when I saw a thug sneak up behind him. He held a baseball bat up high, and I almost cried when Kaldur allowed himself to get hit with it. I know he has dense skin, but it was still terrible to watch. He fell, and I thought he was unconscious for a moment, but he suddenly tripped the guy behind him and jumped back up. The mob pulled out their guns and aimed them, but there was a gust of wind and then they disappeared. Wally appeared for a second, and then disappeared after he got rid of the guns. I heard Robin giggle nearby and Superboy yelled, running headfirst and taking on the nearest gang member that he could. I'm sure those punches broke their ribs, at the least."

"While Superboy was taking out guys one by one, the leader slipped away from the crowd. He was livid, I could tell, and he glared up at me, and yelled "Say bye-bye, girly!" before slamming his hand on the button from before. I felt myself falling, and it seemed like slow motion. I saw the fire, and I could feel it, I could feel it nearly burning me completely-"

"But you're not-"

"Ah, ah, let me finish." M'gann 'tsked' and shook her finger at the impatient girl. Artemis grunted, wiggling and shifting herself slightly to be more comfortable as she listened.

"Anyway, I twisted just before I fell, and I was able to kick it a little and tip it over, but my cape lit on fire. I screamed. I could just feel that I was going to die, right then and there. I felt like the hotdogs we cooked at the party before. Just before the flames got unbearable, I was swept up, into the air! My cape was taken off, and I when I landed on solid ground, I heard Robin stutter an apology before cutting through the rope. I would've asked him why he apologized, but then he tore off my shirt."

Artemis' eyes went wide with disbelief. "He did _what?_" She looked about ready to jump up, storm to the boy's room, and punch him in the face. M'gann waved her hands wildly in defense.

"Oh no, no! It wasn't like that! He only did it because they were on fire! If he hadn't taken them off, I would've died!"

Artemis still growled, a frown on her face but she didn't object it anymore. The red-haired girl found it best to finish the story.

"W-Well, right after he did that he took off his cape and gave it to me. I wrapped it around myself, and when I looked up, he had disappeared. I looked around, confused, but then Superboy appeared." She smiled, a serene look that Artemis immediately became jealous of. "Superboy grabbed me, picked me up and jumped onto the roof. I guess they had broken the ceiling with a misfired gunshot or something. He sat me down, looked me over – I could see him blush as he did – and asked if I was alright. I nodded, because I was gaining my strength back, slowly but surely. He relayed the information via communicator to the rest of the team, and suddenly the building was full of so much smoke that it came through the roof."

"One of Robin's smoke bombs?"

M'gann nodded. "Yes, I believe so. A few moments later and everyone was on the roof. I managed to call the Bioship to our area, and Superboy carried me in. Robin flew it back home, and kept apologizing about my clothes. I assured him that I had extra sets that I could use. Wally kept throwing Superboy jealous sort of looks-" Artemis figured that she would've been doing the same. "-and asking if I was doing okay. I let him know that I was fine, just tired, and he finally let it go. Later on, after we arrived here and Black Canary helped treat me, Superboy asked me if I was going to be alright as well."

Artemis suppressed the envy as M'gann blushed at the memory. "I told him yes, I was fine, and that I'd be ready to be back in action the next day. But…"

The blush faded and she sighed, and Artemis couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"But what?"

M'gann seemed to fall into a semi-depressed state at the memory. "But he got angry, insisted that I wasn't allowed to do _anything_ related to missions for a _month._ A _month,_ Arty! He even got Black Canary and Kaldur to agree!"

As the martian groaned, placing her head in her hands, Artemis stifled a laugh. She did a bad job at it though, and once a small giggle slipped out, she was thrown into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. She missed the small smile that M'gann wore.

"Geez! At least I don't have to be out of commission for a month!" Artemis wiped tears from her eyes with her good hand, slowly finishing her fit of amusement. She looked up and saw M'gann smiling happily at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," The girl replied, before pulling the suddenly confused blonde into a hug. "I'm glad I can make you feel a bit better."

Artemis blinked, suddenly realizing that it had been the girl's intention to cheer her up all along. She felt a grin sliding onto her own lips.

"Yeah… "

:-:-:

Outside of the room, Black Canary chuckled softly before going back down the hall. She had wanted to apologize to the archer for what had happened earlier, but it looked like the martian had already taken care of the situation. She sighed, though it only reflected her own amusement.

"These kids…"

:-:-:


End file.
